


Green Eyed Monster

by meanwhile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, jealous!Derek, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanwhile/pseuds/meanwhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Черт,  - выдохнул Стайлз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Green Eyed Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513787) by [giantteenwolforgy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantteenwolforgy/pseuds/giantteenwolforgy). 



Красные и голубые огни полицейской машины мигнули, когда они, оставив позади банду взбешенных фейри, вылетели с проселочной дороги, пока Дерек истекал кровью на пассажирском сидении.

\- Черт, - выдохнул Стайлз.

\- Не останавливайся, - процедил сквозь зубы Дерек, и это было худшей идей из всех возможных, которой Стайлз точно _не собирался_ следовать.

\- _Черт_!

\- Стайлз! – рявкнул Дерек, стоило Стайлзу сбросить скорость. – Не! Останавливайся!

\- Никто нас не арестует, - прошипел Стайлз, поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида. – Просто заткнись и сделай вид, что невиновен.

\- У меня в животе _огромная рана_ , - раздувая ноздри, прорычал Дерек. 

Стайлз сдернул с себя толстовку и протянул Дереку.

\- Прикрой рану, - посоветовал Стайлз, когда они остановились. – И, _пожалуйста_ , постарайся не очень ее заляпать, это моя любимая худи.

Стайлз почувствовал на себе тяжелый взгляд Дерека, но совершенно не собирался отступать, так как знал – стоит подождать и Дерек уступит. И, конечно же, когда хлопнула дверца полицейской машины, Дерек сердито фыркнул, но забрал толстовку и с ворчанием надел ее на себя.

У Стайлза было только мгновение, чтобы бурно порадоваться своей победе (полностью игнорируя, как обтягивает рельефный бицепс Дерека натянувшаяся ткань), прежде чем коп – _помощник шерифа Перриш_ – постучал в его окно фонариком.

\- Сэр, вы в курсе, что допустимая здесь скорость… _Стайлз_?

\- Привет, - нервно поздоровался Стайлз.

\- Привет, - значительно потеплевшим тоном ответил Перриш, и Дерек застыл на месте. – Не знал, что ты вернулся, - продолжил он, прочищая горло.

\- Я приехал на зимние каникулы несколько дней назад.

\- Все еще учишься в калифорнийском университете?

\- Заканчиваю в следующем семестре.

\- Отлично. Хорошо выглядишь!

\- Ты тоже, - брякнул на автомате Стайлз. Он был слишком занят высматриванием в зеркале заднего вида догоняющих фейри, чтобы еще фильтровать всё, что выдавал его глупый рот из-за нервного напряжения.

Дерек посмотрел на лобовое стекло так, словно хотел убить всех вокруг, но Перриш после комментария Стайлза вовсе не выглядел озадаченным. Он, по меньшей мере, даже улыбался.

\- Хм, кажется, это будет немного неловко…

\- Потому, что ты собираешься выписать штраф сыну своего босса? – нервно и дергано спросил Стайлз, заботясь не столько о выплате штрафе, а сколько о том, что им нужно поскорее и подальше свалить от этой жуткой, открытой для всей нечисти, проселочной дороги.

\- Потому, что я пообещал себе, что когда в следующий раз встречу сына своего босса, то приглашу его на чашку кофе.

И.

Что?

Перриш склонился еще ниже и так выразительно посмотрел, что Стайлз, мгновенно покраснев, почти физически ощутил прощупывающий взгляд, путешествующий сверху вниз по его телу.

\- Ооо…Гм, окей, вау… Я…

Рядом раздался _треск_ и Стайлз, повернув голову, увидел, как Дерек с самым непроницаемым выражением лица держит в руках большой кусок пластика.

\- Упс…

\- Какого черта, чувак? – поджал губы Стайлз. – Ты что, сломал мне сидение?

\- Нет! – ответил Дерек, и это было таким очевидным враньем, что Стайлзу захотелось его ударить.

\- Ты, блядь, всё оплатишь!

Дерек не ответил, пытаясь закрепить оторванный кусок под сиденьем, а раздраженный Стайлз повернулся к Перришу.

\- Извини, я… - начал Стайлз и замолк, лишь взглянув в лицо Перриша.

Тот выглядел смущенным и виноватым, переводя взгляд со Стайлза на Дерека и обратно.

\- Ничего себе. Я, эээ, простите… я не знал.

\- Не знал? – Стайлз удивленно приподнял брови. – Что…?

\- Забудь. И не парься насчет штрафа. Просто веди аккуратнее, окей? - Перриш сделал шаг назад. – Доброй вам ночи.

\- Не стоит насчет этого беспокоиться, - отозвался Дерек, и Перриш споткнулся по пути к своей машине.

Озадаченный Стайлз изумленно посмотрел на Дерека.

\- Что это, черт возьми, было?

\- _Заводи_ уже, - пробурчал Дерек.

***

Стайлз, возможно, немного перегнул с болтовней, переключаясь между темами о стратегиях отражения будущих атак фейри, эффективных способов чистки одежды от пятен крови и случайного флирта, который помог избежать штрафа. О последнем он мог поговорить и побольше, чем обо всём остальном, так как это было самой крутейшей вещью, что с ним когда-то происходила, и Стайлз уже не мог дождаться, чтобы поделиться со Скоттом.

\- Только в конце _было немного_ непонятно, скажи? – спросил он, заезжая на парковку недалеко от жилища Дерека. – Как думаешь, когда он сказал забыть, он имел в виду забыть о свидании? Или всего лишь о штрафе? Вообще, я не думаю, чтобы моему отцу это понравилось. В смысле, по правде, я должен был и заплатить штраф, и сходить на свидание. Но я не жалуюсь, и мой отец никогда не влиял на мою сексуальную жизнь, так что…

Дерек болезненно застонал, и Стайлз резко себя оборвал.

\- Блин, чувак. Ты как?

\- В порядке, - коротко выдохнул Дерек. – Я исцеляюсь.

Стайлз кинул быстрый взгляд на потемневшую от крови испорченную толстовку.

\- Хм… Ну, окей, не будем обращать внимание на то, что ты выглядишь так, словно еще продолжаешь истекать кровью, вообще, я спрашивал про другое.

Дерек громко вздохнул и с раздражением развернулся к Стайлзу, уставившись в одну точку – на уровень пуговиц его рубашки.

\- Я имел в виду не физическое состояние. Ты как… чем-то пришибленный

Едва лишь сказав, Стайлз понял, что это чистейшая правда, Дерек по дороге домой выдавил из себя не более двух слов.

\- Я в порядке, - повторил Дерек.

\- Слушай, если тебя волнует разломанное сиденье, то забей…

\- Стайлз…

\- Нет, серьезно, я тогда слегка растерялся из-за Перриша…

\- _Стайлз_ , - почти прорычал Дерек. – Иди домой, мне не нужна твоя помощь!

\- Дерек, господи… почему ты… с чего ты вызверился, как… Фейри с тобой еще что-то сделали?

Дерек вцепился в свои джинсы.

\- Нет!

\- Тогда что…

\- Может, меня _достало_ слушать о том, какой, блядь, помощник шерифа Перриш весь из себя распрекрасный, - едко выплюнул Дерек, сверкая голубыми глазами.

Стайлз, приоткрыв рот, уставился на Дерека во все глаза, и тот поспешил выйти из машины.

\- _Вот ведь блин_ , - прошептал себе под нос Стайлз, торопливо отстегивая ремень безопасности. Несмотря на то, что Дерек говорил о регенерации, он шел медленнее, чем обычно, поэтому Стайлз догнал его даже прежде, чем тот зашел в здание.

\- Ты не сбежишь от меня так легко, - открывая дверь, сердито пропыхтел Стайлз, пропуская внутрь прихрамывающего Дерека, который крепко прижимал правую руку к ране на животе.

\- Я не хочу сейчас об этом говорить, - сквозь зубы бросил Дерек, и Стайлз прикусил язык до тех пор, пока они с Дереком не зашли в квартиру и не закрыли за собой дверь.

\- В чем _дело_?

\- Мне он не нравится, - глухо ответил Дерек и, морщась от боли, стал стягивать худи через голову.

\- Тебе не нравится Перриш, - скептически повторил Стайлз. – И как давно?

\- С самого начала.

\- Ты же врешь, - парировал Стайлз. Он сделал небольшой шаг к Дереку и задрал его хенли, открывая кровоточащее ножевое ранение с запекшейся черной кровью по краям. – Я… - Стайлз вздохнул. – На прошлой неделе ты сказал моему отцу, что Перриш, вроде как, надежный человек и его можно посвятить в дела стаи.

\- Я _передумал_.

\- Да почему? – всплеснув руками, допытывался Стайлз. – Потому, что он пригласил меня на свидание? Блядь… Дерек, это же полная бессмыслица! Ты ведешь себя, как ревнивый бойфренд или…

Его голос умолк сам по себе, и Стайлз не знал, было ли это из-за виноватого лица Дерека, или из-за его сгорбленных плеч и опущенной головы. Внезапно в его голове что-то щелкнуло, и сердце рванулось из груди, отскочив куда-то в пятки, а Дерек, блядь, лишь _тупо стоял_ и истекал кровью.

Стайлз судорожно сглотнул три раза подряд, но когда он заговорил, его голос все равно остался осипшим:

\- Ты ревнуешь?

Дерек стиснул зубы и отвернулся к окну.

Стайлз с шумом выдохнул:

\- Боже, какой же ты невообразимый идиот. Просто. Сядь!

Дерек сел.

И да, Дерек _ревновал_.

Мысли в голове Стайлза умчались прочь, когда он, спотыкаясь, рванул в ванную комнату и вытащил из шкафа полотенце, смочив его на автопилоте. Его руки немного дрожали.

Когда Стайлз вернулся, Дерек все еще сидел на диване.

\- Не дергайся! – тихо проговорил Стайлз, опускаясь на колене и прижимая полотенце к ране.

Дерек напрягся.

\- Ты не должен…

\- Заткнись, я этого хочу, - перебил его Стайлз. Он аккуратно вытирал рану, стараясь убрать запекшуюся кровь. И пальцы Дерека чуть дергались каждый раз, когда Стайлз выдыхал на его живот. – Я не буду с тобой разговаривать, пока ты выглядишь, как на пороге смерти.

\- Я не умираю, - отреагировал Дерек.

\- _Заткнись_.

Стайлз никогда этого не делал. Никогда не очищал рану, никогда не прижимал пальцы к коже бедер Дерека, чтоб отвлечь его от боли, никогда не видел, как рана затягивается и исцеляется прямо у него на глазах. Всё было неожиданно интимно, и Стайлз взбудоражено дышал, когда это проделывал.

\- Перриш – привлекательный… - медленно проговорил Стайлз, в последний раз проводя полотенцем по розовому шраму. – Но _ты_ лучше, ты и…

Он бросил полотенце на кофейный столик, поднял голову, посмотрев на Дерека, и на секунду замер, потому что Дерек уже смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами – потемневшими и неверящими.

\- Стайлз…

\- Не могу поверить, что ты никогда… почему ты просто мне не _сказал_?

Пальцы Дерека обхватили запястье Стайлза, несмело, словно он не был уверен, что тот позволит прикосновение.

\- Я не думал, что ты… - Дерек приоткрыл рот, когда Стайлз шумно сглотнул. – Но это оказывается не так.

\- И _всегда_ было.

Кровь застучала в ушах Стайлза, он никогда не видел Дерека таким открытым, жаждущим и мягким. 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты… - Стайлз подавился воздухом, когда Дерек, погладив запястье, осторожно потянул его к дивану, пока он не сел рядом, касаясь бедра Дерека своим бедром.

\- Что? – прошептал Дерек, придвигаясь еще ближе, лаская взглядом лицо Стайлза. – Чего ты хочешь?

\- Ты знаешь, чего я хочу, придурок, - выдохнул Стайлз, и его сердце, наверно, выдало дробь сразу на тысячу ударов. Господи, это было похоже на инфаркт за секунду до поцелуя с Дереком.

Дерек собирался его _поцеловать_.

К черту, Дерек _уже_ его целовал. 

_Целовал_. Горячими и удивительно мягкими губами покусывал губы Стайлза снова и снова, пока он не издал прерывистый стон и не открыл широко рот, прижавшись к Дереку, когда тот заскользил руками по его спине, притягивая еще ближе, лаская руки, плечи, щеки – _всё_ , чего касался.

\- _Стайлз_ , я… - застонал Дерек прямо в поцелуй и этот звук достиг напрямую члена Стайлза, заставляя внутри кровь кипеть и гореть желанием.

\- Что? – задыхаясь, проговорил Стайлз, скользя языком по нижней губе Дерека и наслаждаясь его рваными выдохами. – Что… скажи мне!

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты… - пробормотал Дерек и неожиданно мягко толкнул Стайлза, что он упал спиной на диван, а Дерек навалился сверху, приятно тяжелый, и стал помечать его шею поцелуями. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты встречался с Перришем.

\- Да с какого хрена! – закатил глаза Стайлз, но его тело, от макушки до пят, полностью затопила теплая волна. Дерек отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, а Стайлз криво улыбнулся, чувствуя, как покалывают и припухают губы. И, _блин_ , как же это было идеально. – Не могу поверить, что ты оказывается _веро-ревнивец_ , - прошептал он, пальцами выписывая узоры на груди Дерека, пока тот возмущенно приоткрыл рот. – Какая же ты временами тупица!

\- Твоя тупица! – тихо пробормотал Дерек и вернулся к вылизыванию пульсирующей жилке на шее Стайлза.

\- Боже мой, - взволнованно выдохнул Стайлз. – Ты сказал самую романтическую глупость за все время. Просто немыслимо. Ты еще лучше, чем я думал…

\- Как и ты, - не отрываясь от шеи, пророкотал Дерек.

\- Черт, - широко усмехнулся довольный Стайлз.


End file.
